


She's Such A Daeva

by cumberbabeswillrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: def a horror story in the making, gonna be a doozy, new sister, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes on a rampage when he learns of what happens to Dean. He does unspeakable things in the name of love. He attempts to find a half angel half demon hybrid known as a Daeva, the only one to ever exist, who also happens to be a fourth Winchester sibling. Together, they go on a journey to save Dean from the Hell he has become, and restore the world to a new order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Such A Daeva

Sam was pacing the front door of the bunker when Castiel arrived, teary-eyed and needing someone to talk to. To his surprise, Sam looked worried, as usual, but not saddened by the loss of his brother. It angered Cas, it burned deep in his very core.

“Where is he?” Cas growled, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

“Cas, you don't want to see. It's bad. H-”

“I don't care! SHOW HIM TO ME. I WANT TO SEE HIS BODY FOR MYSELF,” Cas exploded. Sam's eyes widened into saucers at Cas' outburst. Once again, Cas didn't care. He could feel the rage and sorrow and loss swirling in his stomach, threatening to splash up through his throat and drown him from the inside. His head felt light, and he knew that his Grace was exploding inside him with the same sadness that was about to over take him. Now that Dean was gone he could die happily.

Castiel only had to live without Dean for a few weeks now. He would prefer to never _ever_ have to live without Dean, but that choice had flown out the window and crashed onto the pavement along with his heart.

“His body? Cas, Dean's not... well, I suppose he is, but... he's not  _dead_ , necessarily,” Sam shrugged slightly, the worried look still plastered on his face. Sam was in his early thirties, but now Cas could see that Sam had aged as of late. Deep dark bruises hung underneath his once bright hazel-green eyes, his broad shoulders now had a distinctive droop. 

“Show him to me.” 

Sam sighed, motioning for Castiel to follow him. “He's gone, Cas. It's just not him. I don't trust that it's him.” Sam rubbed a hand over his face, massaging at his temples for a moment before stopping in front of the dungeon doors. 

“Cas,” Sam began, running a hand over his face once more. “It's not him. I don't want you to get hurt. Just be careful, Cas,” he said when Cas gave him a glare. “Just be careful, please.”

Cas cautiously stepped through the doors of the dungeon. It was pitch black, and Cas felt a spark of fear ignite deep in his belly. Would Dean still be his Dean? Did the righteous man survive Metatron because of his pure soul? Or did the Mark corrupt his Sword and turn him evil?

As Cas pushed past the filing shelves and through the consuming darkness, he heard a deep, familiar chuckle. It was a dark, unnerving laugh that originated from a shadowed heart, but Castiel knew whose it was.

In the darkness, illuminated only by small ceiling lights, was Dean Winchester, chained to the floor inside a Devil's trap like a common dog. His smile was serpent-like, with a pink tongue that ran along his pearly white teeth, attempting to seduce a smile from poor Castiel. Dean pulled on the chains, and his fantasy green eyes flicked black when they made contact with Cas'. 

What Cas saw, though, wasn't what Sam had seen. Castiel saw straight through Dean's physical appearance and into his soul. The face he looked upon now was not that of his friend, his love, but that of a demon from Hell. 

His face was dark, mixed with reds, blacks, and purples. The eyes of the demon were blacker than any black Cas had seen on any demon before. When Cas looked into them, he swore he could hear the screams of thousands of souls being fileted alive. The black cracked and blood poured through, flowing down the scarred cheeks of his favorite man in the world. Cas' brain felt like it would implode at any moment.

“Hey, sugar. What's shakin'?” A coy smile played on Dean's lips. “With these new eyes your light shines brighter than ever.”

“Why do you choose now to complement me?” Cas tried to speak forcefully, but there was a hint of uncertainty, and Dean knew it.

“I always make sure you know how I feel, Cas.” Dean looks as innocent as possible, his black eyes gone, replaced by candy apple green. “You know that.”

Cas felt his heart shatter at that very moment. His Dean  _was_ gone, and Cas would soon be gone, too. 

“Your light is dulling by the second, baby. You okay?” Dean almost seemed sympathetic, but Cas knew better. He could only look upon Dean with disgust.

“My Grace is burning out. I'll be dead within a few weeks. Well, not  _dead_ , I guess. I won't be anywhere. I'll just be gone. Just like you, I suppose. I don't have a soul, Dean. I don't get to go to Heaven or Hell, I just disappear like I wasn't even here in the first place.” Cas flutters his hand about, motioning how he would dissipate into the air like smoke. 

“Well, that sure sucks, huh?” The demon shrugs his shoulders and looks away awkwardly, as though their conversation had suddenly turned uncomfortable. 

“I'm going to find Jasper.”

“Who?” The demon chuckles, a deep laugh resonating from his chest. 

“C'mon.” Now it was Cas' turn to laugh. “All of that Knight Of Hell power, but no knowledge, huh?”

The demon looked confused. “Who the Hell is Jasper? He sounds like a douche.”

Cas simply laughed louder, causing Sam to peek his head in. “She's an abomination, just like you, me, and Sam. Half Angel, half Demon.” Cas reveled happily as the demon's eyes widened. “But, there's a catch.”

“And what would that be?” The demon asked, all jokes aside. 

Castiel smiled, happily uttering the words that he had wanted to tell the Winchester's for a long time. That Adam could be saved, Michael could be freed, Castiel could get his Grace back and Heaven would be open for all those of mind sound and heart. Sam could get Jess back, along with everyone else. Cas could have his brothers back. Best of all: Dean Winchester could be saved again. Before, it would have meant another pawn that Abaddon or Crowley could have used in their schemes, but now with a Knight Of Hell in the bunker, it could mean the dawn of a new era.

So, Cas almost gleefully laughed out a phrase that had been trapped in his mind for years. He spoke the first words of salvation.

“She's your sister.”

 

 

 


End file.
